The Mysterious Monk
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Kara escapes the captivity of Genai's evil hands with the help of Chichiri. She meets and becomes friends with the other warriors, Miaka, Amiboshi, and Suboshi. Kara begins to use her special powers to help Chichiri fight against Genai. But as things a
1. A Shadow in the Forest

"Whaa! Whaa!" "What was that?" I asked my mom. "What was what?" She asked me back. "I heard someone crying outside by the forest." "It must have been some kind of animal. Now finish your dinner and go take your shower before going to bed." "Yes Mom," I said kissing her cheek. I went to go and take my shower.  
"Whaa! Whaa!" "That crying again," I said waking up from sleep. "Who's doing that?" I got up and got dressed. I walked out of my room and walked outside. I started walking towards the forest. "Hello! Is anyone there?" I asked. "Help me someone! I'm stuck and can't get out!" I went towards the sound of the voice. "Crack!" Came a sound from my right side.  
"Crack!" Came a sound from my left side.  
I started walking backwards and alnost fell but, someone captured me and we had vanished all of a sudden.  
"Were you able to capture her?" Naraku asked.  
"No," Nakago said.  
"Damn"  
"We'll get her soon enough." 

"Lady Kara?" A faint voice called my name.  
"Mmm," I said opening my eyes to see a young man with bleu hair sitting next to me.  
"You're finally awake, Kara"  
"Who are you? Where am I"  
My name is Chichiri. You're at my hideout. Those men tried to capture you for their emperor"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I don't know," Chichiri said. "But I think it's time for you to go home. Your mom might get worried if she finds you missing. Come on. Let's go"  
"Okay," I said getting up off of the bed I was sleeping on.  
When I got up. I fell forward feeling dizzy.  
Chichiri caught me.  
"Kara, what's wrong"  
"I feel dizzy." I said feeling Chichiri's arms around me.  
For some reason, even though I felt dizzy. I had felt safe in his arms. I felt like nothing could hurt me.  
"Thank you, Chichiri"  
"You're welcome, Kara"  
We had left his hideout.  
By the time we got to my house, I noticed my mom was up.  
We walked into my house.  
"Mom? What are you doing up"  
"Where have you been Kara"  
"I woke up hearing that crying I told you about earlier. So I went to go and check it out." I paused then said, "then when I was in the forest, I heard snapping on my left and right sides. But Chichiri saved me from the kidnappers"  
"Chichiri?" Mom asked.  
"This is Chichiri," I said looking towards my left and saw noone was there. "Where'd he go"  
"Go back to bed Kara. You've got to get up for school tomorrow"  
"Okay," I said remembering Chichiri's voice and embrace. "Goodnight Mom"  
"Goodnight"  
I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Chichiri in my mind.  
"Who was he? I have to know?"

While I couldn't sleep, I had written in my diary about the mysterious young man who had saved me.  
"I wonder if I'll meet Chichiri again?" I asked myself outloud.  
"You'll see me again Kara. I'll be watching over you." I heard his voice whisper outside my window.  
"Chichiri?" I asked turning around.  
I saw a figure standing outside my window.  
"Is that you, Chichiri?" I asked.  
The figure had stepped out of the shadow into the light.  
It was indeed Chichiri. I had recognized the blue hair, the necklace, the staff, and the purple cape he wore.  
"Chichiri! You're here"  
"Yes. I had to come and see you," Chichiri said.  
My heart raced at his reply.  
"Chichiri? How did you know my name"  
"Your purse slipped from your hands when you became unconscious. And I saw Your identification"  
"I never got a chance to thank you from saving me from those men." I pausde then said smiling, "thank you, Chichiri"  
"It was my pleasure," he said picking up my hand. He took his mask off. I saw his face for the first time. I saw what was behind the mask. What was behind the mask was a handsome young man with a scar over his left eye. But his right eye was the brownest I've ever seen. "Kara," he paused kissing the back of my hand while looking up at me smiling. "Goodnight, Lady Kara"  
"Goodnight, Chichiri." I said turning my light off and went to bed.  
The next day I woke up to get ready for school. I went to go and takle my shower before leaving for school. I had gotten my school uniform on.  
I kissed my mother on the cheek and told her I'll see her after achool.  
"Bye Kara," Mom said.  
Then I had walked outside my house. I had started walking towards my school.  
What I didn't notice was that I was being fallowed until I heard a branch snap behind me.  
I turned around and saw a young man with dark brown hair.  
I turned my head back and walked to school with out the person sensing my fear. I was able to walk calmly, because I had also felt Chichiri's presence.  
I had smiled to myself knowing he was watching over me.  
And I was right, because I caught a glimps of him in the trees above me. He was watching me and the man behind me.  
The man started walking faster. Chichiri disappeared from the trees. The next second he was next to me holding his staff towards the man.  
He spoke in japanese casting a barrier between us and the man.  
"You won't be laying a finger on this girl," Chichiri said.  
"We'll get her soon enough for the emperor"  
"What emperor?" Chichiri asked placing his arm around my shoulder.  
"Emperor Genai Saigusa," the man said.  
Chichiri looked like he was about to kill some one.  
"That emperor will not have this girl." Chichiri looked at me and said, "let's go before you're late"  
"Okay," I said.  
"Go on through the hat." Chichiri said placing his hat down on the ground.  
I had stepped through the hat and had vanished.  
Chichiri had placed his hat on his head and vanished with the hat.  
"I'll get you soon enough girl," Naraku said.  
"Thanks Chichiri." I said outside my school building.  
"I'll see you later Kara." Chichiri said vanishing into his hat.  
"Bye Chichiri," I said picking up his hat.  
I walked into my classroom.  
"Hi, Kara." Hikaru said.  
"Hi, Hikaru." I said smiling.  
"Class, take your seats." Mr. Terada our english teacher said pulling out his attendance sheet.  
Hikaru and I sat next to eachother. We have been best friends since kindergarten.  
Mr. Terada started saying our names to see if we were in class or not.  
"Kara Yukita." Mr. Tearda said.  
"Here." I said.  
All of a sudden a shadow was behind Mr. Terada.  
A blond haired guy who looked identical to the dark haired guy I saw earlier appeared.  
I got up and asked who he was.  
"My name is Nakago, Kara. You met my brother Naraku this morning. Now come with me or Chichiri will die"  
"What did you do with him?" I asked angrily.  
"Come and I'll show you"  
I started walking towards him.  
Everyone was watching me and the blond guy.  
All of a sudden this great big wind came across the room. I was picked up by it.  
I was taken to the back of the classroom.  
I looked around the room and saw this man with dark-orange hair. It reminded me of a sunset.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Tasuki. I'm a friend of Chichiri's." He paused then said, "Chichiri's alright. Don't let them fool you, Kara"  
"Okay," I said to him.  
"Nakago, you go and tell your emperor. He will never have this girl." Tasuki paused then said,"you want her, you'll have to fight me"  
The presence I had felt this morning had returned. I looked behind me and saw Naraku. I had stepped away from Tasuki.  
When I did, Nakago had captured me. We had disappeared after I was caugtht.  
"Kara!" Tasuki yelled.  
Chichiri appeared right after Tasuki yelled my name.  
"Tasuki, where's Kara"  
"They got her Chichiri!" Tasuki said angrily.  
"Damn it!" Chichiri said, "let's go and get her back"  
"Right"  
"Hold on there a minute!" Hikaru said.  
"Yes?" Chichiri asked her.  
"Take me with you guys! Kara's my best friend! If she's in any danger I'll risk my life to save her!" Hikaru paused then said, "please, let me help"  
Tasuki and Chichir had saw the love and friendship Hikaru had felt for me.  
"Okay Hikaru." Chichiri said smiling, "you can come with us. Let's go"  
"Right!" Hikaru said getting up out of her seat.  
They left soon after that.  
End od Chapter One.  
(Let me know what you think. Good and bad opinions are welcome.)


	2. Held Captive

"Mmm. Where am I?" "You're at my castle, Lady Kara." I heard a voice whisper beside me.  
"Who's there? Who are you?" I asked weakly.  
"My name is Genai Saigusa." He paused cupping my cheek in his palm.  
He leaned his head towards me and was about to kiss me.  
"Phtt." I had spited in his face.  
Genai wiped his face off and smiled wickedly at me. "It looks like you have some fire left in that body of your's I'm going to enjoy letting that fire run wild and free"  
"If you try to do anything to me, I swear to God. I'll kill you"  
Genai leaned forward and kissed me. When he did, he slipped something in my mouth. He broke the kiss and unchained me.  
"Chichiri." I said fainting. 

"Kara?" Chichiri asked outloud as if he heard my voice.  
"Chichiri? What's wrong?" Tauki asked.  
"I heard Kara calling my name"  
"How"  
"I heard her in my head and," he paused saying. "In my heart," he said placing his hand over his chest.  
"Do you know where she is?" Tasuki asked.  
"No, I couldn't tell where she was."

"What's going on?" I asked when I woke up.  
I noticed I was on a huge bed, My hunds were cuffed to the bedposts.  
"Shit!" I yelled. "Chichiri help me please! If you don't come for me now, I'm going to be raped by Geni Saigusa"  
"Kara! Where are you!" Chichiri asked outloud.  
"I'm in some bedroom in Genai's mansion. Hurry"  
"We'll be there soon. Just hang in there, my love"  
When I heard the last two words, I had felt my heart beet a little faster.  
I had gained some of my courage I had lost when I found myself chained to the bed.  
I looked across from me and saw Genai standing unclothed in front of the bed.  
"Don't come near me," I said angrily.  
But, Genai started walking towards the bed.  
"I'm warning you Genai," I said looking at him strait dead in the eyes. "Stay the hell away from me, you bastard"  
"Rekka Shin'en"  
I saw this huge blaze of fire shoot towards Genai.  
I looked towards the area of where the flames came from. My eyes opened wide at who I saw.  
"Tasuki! Hikaru! Chichiri"  
Geni started walking towards me.  
Chichiri ran towards me. He was in front of the bed. He held his staff out and spoke in japanese to cast a barrier between him, Hikaru, Tasuki, and I to be away from Genai.  
"Kara!" They yelled. "Are you alright"  
"You guys came just in time." I paused then said, "thank you"  
Tasuki and Hikaru worked my hands free from the handcuffs.  
Chichiri took his cape off and wrapped it around me.  
I leaned close to him. He wrapped one arm around me while still holding his staff.  
Chichiri banged his staff once and the whole floor of where he, Tasuki, Hikaru, and I were standing opened up.  
The next second we were in a different world.  
"Chichiri? Where are we?" I asked.  
"We're in Konan where Tasuki and I protect the Preistess of Suzaku, Miaka Yuki." Chichiri grabbed my hand. "And," he said taking his mask off and looked me in the eyes, "I can also protect you, Kara." He said leaning foward towards my lips.  
"Chichiri?" What are you-" my question was cut off as his lips claimed mine.  
My eyes opened wide from surprise, but drifted shut as happiness flooded throughout my body.  
"Kara, let me protect you." He said holding his arms out to me.  
"Chichiri," I said hugging him. "I love you"  
"I love you too, Kara"  
Tasuki and Hikaru smiled watching us.  
"Chichiri! Tasuki! You're back." Miaka said coming towards them.  
"Hi Miaka." They said.  
"Who have you guys brought with you?" She asked looking at Hikaru and I.  
"This is Kara Shinamori." Chichiri said smiling at me. "And this is Kara's best friend, Hikaru-" he paused saying. "I don't know your last name"  
"Shidou," she smiled saying. "It's Hikaru Shidou"  
"This is Hikaur Shidou"  
"It's great to meet you guys." Miaka said.  
Chichiri took Hikaru and I to meet the other Suzaku warriors.  
We had met Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chirio.  
"Hi Kara. Hi Hikaru." They all said to us.  
"Hi," we said smiling back at them.  
"Come. I'll show you around the palace," Miaka said walking towards the palace.  
We went with her.  
"Wow," I said. "This place is amazing"  
"Yes. It is," Hikaru said.  
Hello, Preistess." The Guards said bowing towards Miaka.  
"Hello, everyone." Miaka paused saying, let me introduce you to Lady Kara and Lady Hikaru."

"Chichiri?" Tamahome asked, "how did you meet Lady Kara"  
"I noticed someone evil was watching her two weeks ago." Chichiri paused then said, "this evil person was Genai Saigusa"  
"Genai Saigusa!" Hotohori yelled.  
"Yes, I knew of him from my cousin, Minako." Chichiri said angrily, "she was raped by him. I saw her walking home one day. Her clothes were torn and bloodied." He paused then said, "I took her to my home and she told me everything that happened. From that day forward I had wanted to face him and fight him to the death. I'm glad I was able to protect Kara from him"  
Chichiri saw me talking with Hikaru and Miaka.  
"I'm glad I met her. She has a kind heart. I knew that from the first time I met in the woods outside her house. I love her. And she told me she loved me." He paused then said, "I'll do anything to protect her from him, even at the cost of my life."

I looked over and saw Chichiri lookng at me.  
I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.  
"Kara?" Miaka asked.  
"Yeah? I asked looking at her.  
"Since it's Friday, which is the beginning of the weekend." She paused then asked, "how would you guys like to stay here for the weekend"  
"Sure," I said.  
"Sure," Hikaru also said.  
"Great, we can go sight seeing tonight." Miaka said smiling at us.  
"I have to tell my Mom though. And Hikaru will have to tell her brothers." I said.  
"Sure, let's tell the other guys." Miaka said.  
We went over to where Chichiri, Tasuki, Tamahome, and Hotohori were talking.  
Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Nuriko were taking a nap.

"So you guys will be staiyng for the weekend?" Chichiri asked Hikaru and I.  
"Yeah," I said smiling at him. "Now you can meet my Mom"  
Chichiri smiled saying, "yeah. Your Mother and I can finally meet"  
"I'm so happy to be with you, Chichiri." I said hugging him. I have never loved anyone like I loved him.  
"And I'm happy to be with you, Kara." He said tilting my chin up and took his mask off.  
I closed my eyes as his lips claimed mine.  
Everyone was happy at seeing us happy.

"Master Geni," Nakago said. We're sorry we did not stop the intruders"  
"Don't piss me off again Naraku, Nakago." Geni said.  
So you were the guys after my daughter!" Karen asked angrily.  
"Keep quiet woman. When Kara gets here, you shall be gone. And she will be mine"  
"Kara will never belong to you as long as I live! You creep"  
"Are you saying you want to die Karen?" Genai asked somewhat amusingly.  
"If I know my daughter, she'll kill you before you even try that"  
"Are you sure Karen?" Genai asked grabbing Karen's chin.  
"Get your filthy hands off my Mother, you bastard!" I yelled at Genai pointing a rifle at him.  
"Click." I pulled the cock back with my finger on the trigger. "You have the count of three to step away from her or, you won't be walking anymore"  
I paused then said looking him strait dead in the eyes.  
"Three." I said pulling the trigger.  
The bullet had hit his kneecap.  
"Ow! Goddamn you, you bitch!" Genai yelled in pain holding his left knee laying down on the ground.  
Chichiri and I got my Mom and left.  
"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked hugging her.  
"I'm alright, Kara." She said back.  
"I'm glad." I paused then said, "this is Chichiri. He's the man I told you about that first night when I went into the woods"  
"Well it's finally nice to get to meet you Chichiri." My Mom said holding her hand out to shake his.  
They shook hands.  
Mom went with Chichiri and I to Konan.


	3. The First Battle

"Kara? How did you know whee I was? And where am I?" Mom asked.  
"Chichiri and I went to our world to tell you I was going to spend the weekend here. But when we got home I felt like something was wrong." I paused then said, "when we got inside the house, it was a total wreck. I saw a note on the kitchen table. It was from Genai Saigusa. It read you were taken to the same dungeon I was taken to before. So we left to go rescue you. And now we brought you to Konan where Chichiri is one of the seven celestial warriors that protects the Preistess of Suzku, Miaka Yuki"  
I looked around and asked, "where's Hikaru and Tasuki"  
"They went to tell her brothers she'll be spending the weekend here," Chichiri said.  
"Shouldn't they be back by now?" I paused then asked, "what if something happened to them?" I said looking up at him, "Chichiri take me to them, I'm worried about Hikaru"  
"Okay, let's go." Chichiri said then yelled Tamahome's name because he was the closest warrior around.  
"Tamahome, Kara and I are going back to get Tasuki and Hikaru. Take Kara's mother, Karen to meet Miaka and Karen," Chichiri paused looking at her, "tell Miaka what happened to you and where we went"  
Chichiri placed his cape on the ground. "Are you ready, my lady?" Chichiri asked holding his hand ot to me.  
"Yes, let's go." I said grabbing his hand and walked onto the cape. "We'll be back. Don't worry"  
The next instant we were back in my world.  
We went to Hikaru's house. When we got there we saw Tasuki, Sotaru, Masaru, and Kakeru knocked out.  
"Oh no!" I said running towards the guys.  
"Sotaru! Kakeru! Maseru! Wake up"  
Chichiri woke up Tasuki. Finally Hikaru's brother's woke up.  
"Tasuki! Where's Hikaru!" I asked frantically.  
"Nakago and Naraku took her to Genai"  
"Damn it!" I got up and ran out the door.  
"Kara wait!" Chichiri yelled.  
"Kara!" Tasuki yelled.  
"Hikaru, hang on. I'm coming." I said running towards the dungeon.

"Let me go, you asshole!" Hikaru yelled at Genai.  
"Not a chance girl. When Kara hears your here she'll come running to save you. And when she does, I will have her right where I want her." Genai said wickedly holding his crotch.  
"She won't belong to you!" Hikaru yelled at him.

"Where's Hikaru!" I asked furiously at Naraku and Nakago.  
"She's with Master Genai." Naraku said.  
I tried to run through them but, they both caught my arms.  
"Let me go!" I yelled at them and swung my foot towards Nakago then Naraku.  
My foot connected both times.  
They fell onto the floor holding their legs.  
I ran into Genai's room.  
"You bastard!" I yelled running towards him. I had tckeled him.  
He had grabbed my wrists and held my legs apart with his knee.  
"Phtt! Let go of me or I swear to god, I'll break your damn legs instead of shooting them"  
"How aboiut I let you ride my steed?" Genai asked me wickedly.  
"You won't have one for me to ride because, I'll cut it off of you so fast you won't live long to know what hit you"  
"Is that so Kara?" Genai asked leaning towars my lips.  
He pressed his lips against mine.  
I opened my mouth and he slid his tounge inside.  
At that instant, I took my only chance to get away from him.  
I had bit on his tounge so hard, blood was coming from his mouth.  
"Goddamn you Bitch!" He yelled raising his hand about to hit me.  
His fist swung forward but, I grabbed his wrist before he could strike me. My other hand got free. I had curled my fingers into a fist and swung it towards his mouth.  
"Get off of me you bastard!" I yelled punching his jaw and saw more blood come out of his mouth.  
He had finally let go of me. I looked towards him and saw he was out cold.  
I wiped most of the blood off of me and went to go free Hikaru.  
We left the mansion. When we got outside Hikaru and I saw Tasuki and Chichiri.  
"Kara! Hikaru!" They yelled coming up to us. "Are you girls alright?" Chichiri asked looking at me.  
"We're fine Chichiri," I said.  
"Kara came just in time," Hikaru said.  
'I know Chichiri's mad at me. but I couldn't control my anger'  
"Kara? Why are your clothes bloodied? Did he-?" Chichiri couldnt ask the rest of the question.  
"No he didn't. All he did was try to kiss me but, I bit his tounge so hard blood came out of it. Then he had tried to hit me but I punched him in the mouth before he could do that." I paused then said, "that's why my clothes are bloodied"  
I looked down at my clothes and said, "I need to take a bath." I paused then smiled at him.  
"Kara!" I heard Genai yell my name. "Get back here to me where you belong." He said standing in the doorway.  
"Kara, go through my hat. It will take you back to konan"  
"Okay," I said.  
Hikaru and Tasuki fallowed behind me. Then Chichiri placed his hat on his head and vanished with the hat.

"We're back in Konan," I said.  
"Kara! What happened to you!" Everyone asked frantically.  
"Nothing happened. I had gotten Hikaru free from Genai's mansion. He had me pinned down on the ground. When he tried t o kiss me, I had bit his tounge hard. I bit it so hard, blood came out of it. So that's why I have blood on my clothes." I paused then said, "now, I really need to take a bath"  
Miaka had led me towards the bathing area.  
I had stepped into the cold spring water. I was out twenty minutes later.  
There was a robe waiting for me on the ground.  
I had wrung my hair out and placed the robe on.  
I went to my room and saw my mom with a boquet of flowers in her hand.  
"Here," she said handing me the flowers. "These are from Chichiri"  
"Thanks," I said taking them from her.  
There was a card in the boquet.  
It read. 'Meet me by the pond tonight when the moon is at it's highest. I'll be waiting for you, my lady. Love Chichiri'  
I smiled to myself thinking, 'he's so sweet'  
Mom and I went to go and eat with the others.  
I sat between Hikaru and Mom.  
Chichiri sat across from me and Tasuki sat across from Hikaru.  
We had ate dinner. We had lobster, rice, corn, greenbeans, soup, mashed potatoes, salad, and wine.

Later on, I was in my room with Mom and Hikaru.  
I decided to change my clothes and put on a skirt and light blouse.  
I had two small braids in my hair.  
I looked out my window and saw the moon at it's highest point in the starry sky.  
"Okay. I'm going to meet him," I said walking out my door. "See you guys later," I said to Hikaru and Mom.  
I went to the pond and saw chichiri.  
"Hi," I said coming up to him. He looked up and smiled.  
"Hey," he said holding his arms out to me.  
I walked into is embrace.  
"Shall we fly around and see the city"  
"Sure"  
chichiri placed his cape on the ground. He banged his staff on the cape.  
Both of us were flying above the trees the next second.  
We flew over Konan, and saw the people walking out in the fresh night.  
I smiled as the cool breez brushed againsdt my cheek.  
"This is amazing, Chichiri." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "The scenery is perfect." I said looking at the starry sky and clear ocean.  
I looked up and saw a shooting star come across the sky.  
I closed my eyes and wished for Chichiri and I to be together forever and we will have a happy, healthy family someday.  
"Hey, Chichiri!" I heard a male voice from far wawy.  
"Huh?" Chichiri and I both said at the same time,  
"Who said that, Chichiri?" I asked.  
"I know that voice," Chichiri said looking towards the area of where the voice came from. "Amiboshi! Suboshi!" He said amazed. "I'll introduce you to them." He said floating down to them.  
We had stepped off of the cape.  
Chichiri picked up the cape and paced it around my shoulders.  
"Who is this young lady?" Amiboshi asked.  
"This is Lady Kara," Chichiri said placing his hands on my shoulders and smiled down at me. "Kara, let me introduce you to Amiboshi and his twin brother Suboshi"  
"How do you do, Lady Kara." Amiboshi and Suboshi grabbed my hands and kissed them.  
"I am Amiboshi," said the boy holding my right hand.  
"I am Suboshi," said the boy holding my left hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," they paused then said in sync. "Lady Kara"  
"It's nice to meet you too Amiboshi, Suboshi." I said smiling at them.  
"Come Kara, Chichiri. Let us take you to our new home." Amiboshi said.  
"Okay, sure." I said.  
Chichiri and I went to Amiboshi's and Suboshi's home.

"Your home is amazing Amiboshi, Suboshi." I said looking at the rooms in the house.  
All of a sudden a chill went up my spine. My breath caught in my throat and I went crashing onto the floor.  
"Kara!" Chichiri, Amiboshi, and Suboshi all said at the same time.  
"Im-po-ssi-ble." I said weakly.  
"Kara! What's wrong!" Chichiri asked holding me in his arms.  
"Gen-ai Sai-gu-sa, Na-ka-go, a-and Nar-a-ku, are here, in this, wor-ld Chi-chir-i. I felt th-em, en-ter, th-is wor-ld." I said weakly and then fainted in his arms.  
"Amiboshi, Suboshi, take care of her. When she wakes up tell her, I went to Konan to tell the other Suzaku warriors what happened. And I'll be back for her"  
"You got it Chichiri." Suboshi said.  
"We'll protect her with our lives, for you Chichiri. Because, you are our friend," Amiboshi said smiling.  
"Now go and get the other warriors. If you need our strength, we'll give it to you." Suboshi said reaching into hispocket. "Take this," Suboshi said giving Chichiri a special weapon.  
It was a long string that wrapped around his body. He took one of the two round objects off.  
He looked up and smiled, "now go. We'll watch over Kara, while you fight for her. We will join you." He paused then said, placing the object in Chichiri' hand, "in spirit"  
Chichiri thanked Amiboshi and Suboshi then vanished using his staff. "When Kara wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon." He l eaned over and kissed my lips, while Amiboshi held me in his arms.  
The next instant Chichiri was gone.  
"She'll be alright with us right?" Amiboshi asked smiling at Suboshi.  
"Right," Suboshi said smiling at Amiboshi and I.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "St-ay a-way fr-om me"  
"Kara? What's wrong?" Amiboshi asked holding my hand.  
"Kara? Speak to us, please." Subosih said holding my other hand.  
"St-ay a-way Ge-nai. I am war-ning y-ou. St-ay a-way!" I yelled opening my eyes. "A-mi-bo-shi?" I said looking at him. "Su-bo-shi?" I paused then asked, "w-w-whe-re i-i-is Chi-chir-i"  
"Kara, stay still. Chichiri will be back soon. He went to go and get the other Suzaku warriors to fight against Genai, Nakago, and naraku. While Chichiri's gone Kara. Suboshi and I will potect you, with our lives." Amiboshi said leaning over me and kissed my forhead.  
"A-mi-bo-shi, Su-bo-shi, tha-ank y-ou"  
"You're welcome, Kara." Suboshi said kissing my forehead in the same place Amiboshi did.  
I smiled at them but, all of a sudden my body felt like it was being ripped apart.  
"Ahhh!" I screamed as I floated into the air and flew through the bedroom wall into another room.  
"Kara!" Amiboshi and Suboshi yelled running towards me.  
They looked and saw my body covered in blood.  
"D-damn you, Genai! Y-you m-m-may try to kill me b-but, I wo-n't l-let you. Y-you bastard!" I said getting up.  
I fell backwards and Amiboshi caught me. "Lady Kara?" Amiboshi paused then asked, "are you alright"  
"Amiboshi, Suboshi, take me to Chichiri and the others." I paused then said looking at them both, "I feel they're in grave danger. Please, take me to the others"  
Amiboshi and Suboshi looked at eachother and smiled at eachother.  
"Alright, let's go." Suboshi said.  
Amiboshi looked at Suboshi.  
"I shall use my flut to transport us to Konan. Concentrate on Konan." Amiboshi said handing me to Suboshi.  
"Hang on, Kara." Suboshi said looking down and smiled at me.  
Amiboshi started playing his flute. And the next second we were in a round ball.  
We were in Konan the next instant. When we got there, I saw Chichiri and the other warriors knocked out. "Nooo!" I screamed running out of the barrier. I ran towards Chichiri.  
"Chichiri! Wake up, please!" I paused then said leaning towards his lips, "if you need strength. I'll give you all I have." I said as I pressed my lips against his.  
Chichiri opened his eyes weakly.  
"Kara?" He asked reaching his hand towards me.  
"Chichiri, I'm right here with you." I said grabbing his hand and placed it across my chest. "I won't leave you ever again." I said kissing him as my tears fell down. "I love you"  
"Kara! Watch out!" Amiboshi and Suboshi yelled running towards me.  
"What?" I asked looking behind me.  
"Welcome back, Kara." Genai said walking towards me.  
"Genai, you bastard!" I yelled at him.  
"Oh, Kara you hurt my feelings." Genai said and the next instant I had flown through the air towards a wall of rocks.  
"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain as I felt my back smash against the rocks.  
"Kara!" Chichiri, Amiboshi, and Suboshi screamed my name.  
The next instant blood came out of my mouth. I had tried to get up, but I couldn't.  
"Please, give me strength to fight." I said getting up off of the ground.  
"Kara?" I heard Chichiri whisper my name.  
"Chichiri," I said smiling as pain went throughout my body. I had crawled over to him and asked, "are you okay now"  
"I feel like I have more power inside of me," he paused then said. "But, I don't know how"  
"I gave you my strength, Chichiri." I said smiling at him. "I will always be with you," I said fainting on the ground.  
"Kara!" Chichiri yelled getting up and holding me in his arms. "Wake up, please! Kara"  
Chichiri laid me down and kissed my lips.  
"I'll wait for you, Chichiri." I whispered to him.  
"I'll be back for you, after I kill Genai Saigusa." Chichiri looked towards Genai anhd stood up to face him, face to face.  
"I have waited a long time to fight you, after you had raped my cousin, Minako." He paused then said feeling my strength flow into him, along with my heart. "And now you want to do that to Kara"  
"Minako, tasted delicious Chichiri." Genai smiled wickedly at Chichiri.  
"Damn you, bastard!" Chichiri said running towards Genai.  
"Kara, will taste sweeter than your cousin"  
"I won't let you near her again, Genai"  
"But she is already under my control." He paused then said, "the potion I slipped into her mouth the time I kissed her, had allowed my to control her body." He said looking over at me and smiled. "So, I can do this to her"  
My eyes opened up and I screamed as my clothes were being torn apart.  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed as pain had racked my body.  
Everyone woke up and saw my body crash into a tree. The branches had sharp thorns on them as they had wrapped around me.  
"Kara!" Everyone yelled.  
"I won't let you kill me, Genai! No matter what you do to me/ I won't die!" I yelled at him as my body became covered in blood.  
"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain and agony as a branch went up into my body and through my maidenhead.  
"Kara!" Chichiri yelled trowing his staff towards the tree.  
The tree had split into two peices. The branches had let go of me.  
I had started to fall, but Tasuki used his swift speed and caught me in mid-air. "Kara, speak to me. It's Tasuki"  
"Tasuki?" I asked weakly. "It's nice to see you again"  
I looked towards Chichiri. "Chichiri!" I yelled trying to walk towards him.  
The first step I took I screamed as pain entered my body.  
"Kara, stay still or you'll lose more blood then you already have." Mitsukake said placing his hands on my shoulders.  
"The branch is still inside my body." I looked at them and yelled, "I don't care how you get it out! But please, get it out of my body"  
Amiboshi and Suboshi had pulled their flutes out. They had looked towards me and started playing them.  
I looked towards them and smiled. Thank you, Amiboshi, Suboshi," I said to them. Then I had closed my eyes as I fell asleep.  
"She's in a deep sleep." Amiboshi said to the others.  
"If you're going to get the branch out of her body? Do it now." Suboshi said to them.  
Nuriko and the others were around me. Nuriko held my legs apart while Mitsukake examined my womanhood.  
"Okay," Mitsukake said reaching his fingers inside me. "Please, give me strength not to hurt her"  
"Mmm," I mumbled as tears filled the corners of my eyes.  
"Suzaku, Shoka, lend me your powers to save this young girl. Please," Mitsukake said as he started to pull the branch out of my body.  
They had finally gotten the branch out of my body.  
"I shall heal her wounds as well as give her her innocence back." He held his hand out and yelled, "healing forces"  
"Mmm," I said opening my eyes. "Mistukake? Were you able to get the branch out of my body?" I asked looking at him.  
"You are fine now, Kara." He paused then said, "I gave you back your innocence. And I healed your wounds"  
"Thank you, Mitsukake." I paused then said, "thank you, everyone." I said smiling at them.  
"Are you alright, Kara?" Amiboshi asked me.  
"I'm okay for now But," I said looking towards Chichiri. "We have to help Chichiri"  
"Right," they all said. 


	4. Healing

Everyone had used their strength and power to help Chichiri. With all of our power we were able to beat Genai and the others, for now.  
"Chichiri!" I yelled running towards him.  
"Kara," he said closing his eyes.  
"Chichiri! Wake up! Please!" I yelled holding him in my arms. "I'll give you my strength again." I said leaning towards his lips. "I love you, Chichiri." I said as my lips pressed against his.  
Mitsukake reached out and felt his pulse. He looked at me and smiled.  
"It's okay. He's just asleep. He is very weak though. I'll make some medicine," Mitsukake said. "He'll be okay." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.  
"Okay," I said smiling.

We had gone back to Amiboshi's and Suboshi's home.  
Mitsukake came into Amiboshi's room. He saw me sleeping holding Chichiri's hand. He picked me up and laid me on the bed.  
He placed a cup by Chichiri's mouth and said, "drink this, Chichiri. It'll give you your strength back"  
Chichiri opened his mouth a little bit and drank the potion Mitsukake had made for him.  
They took his mask off so they could see him wake up when he's feeling better.  
"Mitsukake? How's Kara?" He asked looking at me.  
"She's fine, Chichiri.  
She has been given her body back before everything happened to her"  
"She's still pure? She has been untouched by them?" Chichiri asked holding me closer.  
"Yes, she is still pure"  
"Thank Suzaku." He said kissing me.

Later that evening, I woke up and saw Chichiri watching me.  
I placed my hand on his cheek and asked, "are you feeling okay, now"  
He took my hand and kissed my palm. "I'm alright, thanks to you giving me your strength"  
"I'm so happy you're still here with me," I said hugging him. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost you"  
"Kara, I'm right here with you. And I will never leave you again. I want to ask you something." He said looking in my eyes.  
"What"  
"Will you become my wife?" He asked.  
"I-," I paused then said when my heart had slowed down. "Will be happy to become your wife, Chichiri." I said smiling at him as tears of joy went down my face.  
Chichiri leaned forward and kissed my lips.  
I placed my hand on his neck and felt his pulse beating fast.  
"Your pulse is beating as fast as my heart is now." I said smiling.  
"Let me see." Chichiri said kissing my left breast.  
I had let out a gasp as his lips pressed against my flesh.  
At that instant, my flesh felt like it was set on fire.  
"You're right, Kara. Your heart is beating as fast as my pulse." He said leaning towards my lips.  
As his lips claimed mine, I had felt my heart beat a little faster.  
When he pulled away, I asked. "Chichiri? Make me your bride tonight"  
"You mean-?" Chichiri couldn't ask the rest of the question.  
"Yes. I want us married tonigt because, I don't want us to be apart from eachother anymore." I paused as tears filled my eyes, "I don't want to lose you. So please, make me your wife tonight, Chichiri"  
Chichiri leaned over and kissed my lips.  
"We shall get married tonight, my lady." He said smiling down at me. "Then, we shall be together forever"  
Chichiri went outside Amiboshi's room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway. He leaned on the wooden fence and let out a sigh of happiness.  
Tasuki and Mitsukake weere walking around the corner when they saw Chichiri.  
"Chichiri? Is anything wrong?" Tasuki asked.  
Chichiri smiled at them and said, "you guys better get cleaned up for tonight"  
"Tonight?" Tasuki asked.  
"What's going on, Chichiri?" Mitsukake asked.  
"You guys don''t want to be in a wedding without dressing up? Do you"  
"W-wedding!" Tasuki gasped.  
"Chichiri? Does this mean, you and Kara are getting married tonight?" Mitsukake asked amazed.  
"Yeah, it does." Chichiri said smiling.

"Mom! Hikaru!" I yelled excitedly to them.  
"What's wrong, Kara?" Mom asked.  
I ran to my mom amd hugged her.  
"Chichiri and I are getting married"  
"Huh!" My mom asked.  
"Kara? You and Chichiri are getting married? When?" Hikaru asked.  
"Tonight." I said smiling at her.  
"Congradulations, Kara." Hikaru said.  
"I'm happy for you, Kara." My mom said hugging me tighter.  
"Thanks."

"Master Genai," Naraku said looking at him. "I heard Kara and Chichiri are getting married tonight"  
"Go and bring her to me before the wedding starts"  
"Yes sir," Naraku and Nakago both said then left.  
"I shall never let them be together," Genai said making a fis. "She shall be mine."

"What was that?" I asked as I felt a cold wind brush against my body.  
"Kara! Chichiri asked coming into Amiboshi's room, "are you alright"  
"Chichiri! What's going on!" I asked hugging him. "I feel like Genai's trying to split us up"  
"He is," he said angrily. "I feel the presence of Naraku." He grabbed his necklace and spoke in japanese.  
Naraku appeared on the ceiling.  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing here Naraku! Did Genai sent you to take her so we won't be married!" He pasued throwing his staff at Naraku. "That will never happen! Now get lost"  
At that instant, Naraku turned into a giant hawk.  
"Caw! Caw!" He screeched flapping his wings.  
"Get down!" Chichiri yealled covering me.  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki yelled using his harrison and shot flames at the hawk.  
"Caw!" The hawk screamed as flames enveloped it.  
The next instant, the hawk turned into a pile of ashes.

"Tasuki! Thanks." I said smiling at him.  
"No problem, Kara." He paused then asked, "are you guys okay"  
"For now," I said looking at Chichiri. "If Naraku was here, that means Nakago is too"  
"You're right, Kara. I am here. And you're going back to master Genai"  
"Never, Nakago!" I said angrily to him.  
"Never say 'never', Kara." Nakago said to me.  
"I won't belong to him or anyone else!" I yelled at him.  
He started walking towards me.  
The next instant, Amiboshi and Suboshi were in the room.  
"Everyone! Cover your ears and close your eyes!" Amiboshi said.  
He and Suboshi pulled their flutes out and started playing them.  
The next instant, Nakago was dead.  
Amiboshi placed his hands on myine and Chichiri's shoulders.  
"It's all over now. He's dead"  
"Thank goodness," I said smiling. "Thank you Amiboshi, Suboshi." I said looking at them.  
"You're welcome, Kara." They said smiling at me.  
"Well," Hotohori said. "We had all better get cleaned up for tonight." I told Hikaru and Miaka I wanted them to be the bridesmaids.  
"Sure!" They said excitedly.

"Tamahome. Tasuki. I want you guys to be the bestmen." Chichiri said.  
"Sure." Tasuki said.  
"Sure, we'd be happy to be your bestmen, Chichiri." Tamahome said smiling at him.  
"I'm actually nervous about it," CHichiri said to them.  
"How come?" Tasuki asked. "You both love eachother so much. You shouldn't be nervous"  
"I know. But, I am."

"I should have know Nakago and Naraku couldn't bring her back to me." Geni got up out of his seat and walked out of his mansion. "Those idiots!" He yelled walking to his horse.  
He saddled and brideld it. He mounted it and rode it to Konan.

Everyone was in Hotohori's palace.  
I was getting ready in Miaka's room.  
Hikaru, Miaka, and Mom were dressing me up. Mom had brought back her wedding dress and shoes from home. She also brought back her peral necklace, earrings, and headband that went with the veil. In the center of the headband hung a white peral.  
"Kara, you look beautiful." Miaka said smiling at me.  
"Thanks," I said.  
Miaka had a mirror in her hands and said, "here. Take a look." I had looked at the mirror and was surprised at how beautiful I was. I had never thought of myself as being a beautiful person. But I was, in the wedding dress and veil. In a few hours, the wedding will start. 


	5. Together Forever

Mom was getting Miaka and Hikaru ready in their bridesmaids outfits. While Chichiri was helping Tamahome and Tasuki with theirs.

"I can't beleive this day has come. I ask her to marry me this morning. And we're getting married tonight," Chichiri said.

"It's so exciting," Tamahome said. "Chichiri are you going to where your mask at the ceremony?"

"No. Kara will probablywant to see me without the mask," Chichiri said smiling.

--------------------------------------

_"Knock. Knock."_

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Koji, coming to congradulate the bride-to-be."

"Come in," I said.

Koji came in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Here," he said. "These are from the Mountain Bandits of Mount Reikaku," he said handing me the flowers.

"Thank you," I said taking them. "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome," Koji said smiling.

I had found a vase and asked my mom to get some water for them.

She did and placed the flowers in the vase.

----------------------------

The sun was beginning to set.

Everything was in place.

In the living room stood the minister with Chichiri dressed up. Tasuki and Tamahome were standing next to him.

Amiboshi and Suboshi started playing their flutes.

Everyone looked back and saw Hikaru and Miaka in their brides maids dresses.

They were red dresses with frills on the bottoms and the sleeves. They had red high-heeled shoes. And they wore ruby necklaces and earrings. They also had ribbons in their hair.

Amiboshi and Suboshi had changed the music in their flutes. Everyone looked back and saw my mom and I.

We started walking down the aisle.  
I was smiling at Chichiri. But out of the corners of my eyes, I was our guests with amazed looks on their faces.

Mom had let go of my hand and placed it in Chichiri's. Then she went ot go and sit down next to Hotohori and Koji.

The minister started reading from his holy bible.

My mom had brought one for him to use. She had also brought her's and dad's rings.

--------------------------------------

"Damn it! The ceremony has begun!" Genai said furiously outside the Konan gates.

He tried to go through them but, an invisible force feild stopped him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"It seems we have an uninvited guest trying to ruin our ceremony," Chichiri said.

"He's here, now! Where!" I asked scared.

"The front gate. He won't get through." Chichiri said looking at the minister, "let's finish the ceremony."

"Chichiri, take the ring and place it on Kara's left ring finger. And say 'with this ring, I dewed to love, honor, and cherish you'."

"With this ring, I dewed to love, honor, and cherish you," Chichiri said placing the ring on my ring finger.

"Kara, take the ring and place it on Chichiri's left ring finger. And say, 'with this ring, I dewed to love, honor, and cherish you'."

"With this ring, I dewed to love, honor, and cherish you." I said placing the ring on his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher said looking at Chichir, "you may kiss your bride now."

Chichiri lifted my veil. He placed it behind my head. He tilted my chin up as his lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss.

"We shall never be seperated anymore, my love." I said looking at Chichiri.

We smiled at eachother.

"We shall be together forever." He said smiling at me.

We had hugged eachother and stayed that way for a few minutes.

_"Finally. We're finally together. Thank you, God. Thank you, Suzaku."_ I said in my head.

"Let's go Kara. The barrier won't hold him for long." He pulled off his cape and looked at our guests. "Come on. We shall go where he will never fallow." He banged his staff on his cape and the cape had started glowing a golden color.

Everyone had gotten on the cape in groups of fours, fives, and sixes.

Within ten minutes we were all in Taitsukun's home.

"What is all this!" Taitsukun yelled.

"We had to come here, Taitsukun," Chichiri said "This was the only place i could think of that is safe for Kara." He paused then said, "she is my wife. So I have brought her and all of our guests with us."

"What do you mean 'this was the only safe place' Chichiri?" Taitsukun asked.

"Do you remeber what I told you about my cousin?" Chichiri asked.

"Do you mean to tell me." Taitsukune paused then asked angrily, "Genai Saigusa is after Kara!"

"Yes," Chichiri said.

"Very well," she said looking at everyone. "You are all welcome in my home." She smiled at me and said, "you are safe here, Lady Kara."

"Thank you, Taitsukun." I siad to her.

--------------------------------------

"Where is she!" Genai asked furiously.

He had gone back to his horse and went off riding back to his home.

"I'll find out where she is, and I'll take her where noone will find her."

----------------------------------

"Now, how about we all sit down and eat our dinner," Chichiri said.

"Alright." Everyone said.

"Wow. That's a lot of food," I said.

We had all started eating dinner. We had cake for our dessert with wine.

"This food is delicious," I said.

My Mom handed me a knife and said, "now it's time for the bride and groom to cut the wedding cake."

Chichiri and I each sliced a small peice of cake. We had fed eachother a peice.

Then we had started serving our guests the wedding cake.

Hotohori stood up and raised his glass in a toast.

"I would like to make a toast to Lady Kara and Chichiri." Hotohori paused then said, "I would like to guys to live happily and peacefully in whichever world you choose to live in."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Chichiri and I said bowing to Hotohori.

You're welcome," Hotohori said smiling at us.

We had all enjoyed the cake.

Chichiri and I were going to go outsid and fly around the town.

"Chichiri, Kara," Taitsukun said coming up to us. "Don't go out of this place now. He is near this mountain."

She started floating away but turned back and said, "let me show you to your room."

"Okay," I said.

We had fallowed Taitsukun to our room.

"When did you get this room Taitsukun?" Chichiri asked.

"This room has always been here, but it has never been used." Then she said looking at us, "until now. This room shall be yours."

"Thank you, Taitsukun." Chichiri and I said.

We had walked into our room. There were no windows in the room. In the center of the room was a large white bed. And on one of the walls hung a round mirror.

I had looked into the mirror and started taking my earrings, necklace, veil, and headband off.

As I started to take my wedding dress off, Chichiri placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Let me take your dress off," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I said to him.

Chichiri walked me over to our bed. I sat down and he started to take my shoes off. Then he started to slip my dress up as he slipped my garter off. Then he took my stockings off.

He grabbed my hands and brought me up off the bed.

He went behind me and started to unbutton my dress.

With each button he unbuttoned, my heart skipped a beat. I could feel his hands shake a little bit with each button he unbuttoned.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"He leaned down and kissed my lips, "shall we amke love, my lady?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"Yes," I said as his lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss.

He slipped my dress off very slowly.

"You are so beautiful." Chichiri said kissing my forehead.

My dress fell into a pool of silk, lace, and velvet at my feet.

Chichiri picked me up and placed me on the bed. Then he took his clothing off and got into bed with me. He bent over and claimed my lips, along with my heart and soul.

He moved his hands down my arms and locked his fingers with mine. He leaned over and kissed my lips. He broke free of the kiss and led a trail of kisses that felt as light as a feather, but burned with the fires of passion, down my neck.

I held my breath as he kissed my breasts. My heart had skipped a beat each time Chichiri's kissed went lower, but when he kissed my most treasured area and slid his fingers inside of me, I had felt like my veins were set on fire.

Soon after I felt the burning desire in my body, Chichiri and I became husband and wife completely as our bodies became one and our souls soared across the rivers of passion.

I had let out a gasp as Chichiri spilled his seed into my body. He slipped out and laid down next to me. He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"That was the best time I've ever had in my life. This whole day has been a dream come true," I said hugging him. "I'm so happy about this special day I wish it will never end."

"Me either," Chichiri said hugging me tighter.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I know she is here somewhere. I can smell her scent," Genai said walking in a forest.

As he was walking, he fell on a rock and screamed in pain as he felt one of his legs break.

-----------------------------------------------------

"He got what he deserved after all the pain he's caused us." I said after seeing what happened to Genai in Taitsukun's mirror, "but, it seems like he's going to fallow me where ever I go. He said he can smell my scent. So how can I change so he can't know where I am?"

"I don't know, Kara." Taitsukun said.

"We'll find a way to get rid of him." Chichiri said coming up behind me and hugged me tightly.

"I hope so," I said looking at him.

--------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Chichiri and I were relaxing in our room.

Chichiri had fallen fast asleep.

I couldn't sleep so I woke up and got out of bed.

I had opened our door and walked outside. I had walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. I had gotten me a glass of juice. I had sat down at the table and started drinking my glass of juice.

I heard footsteps in the4 kitchen but I didn't look up.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Hiakru asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine Hikaru," I said.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell by your voice and eyes." She paused then said placing her hands voer mine, "you can tell me. We're best friends."

"Why does it have to be me he wants? He can go after somebody else." I paused then asked, "why can't I be happy, Hikaru?"

"I don't know, Kara." Hikaru said.

Chichiri was standing in the hallway outside the kitchen.

"Sometimes, I wish I had never met Chichiri."

Chichiri was about to leave but, stayed where he was.

"Kara?"

"He has saved me many times from Genai. But, he got hurt each time. I don't want him to get hurt. I love him so much but, how can I be happy when my heart is hurting all the time?" I asked with tears coming down my cheeks.

"I don't know," Hikaru said shaking her head.

I had gotten up and walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway I saw Chichiri out of the corner of my eyes.

"Chichiri?" I gasped feeling my heart breaking. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough, Kara."

"You heard everything I said?" I asked turning away from him.

"Yes."

I started walking away, but Chichiri grabbed my arms and kissed me feircly.

"Chichiri?" I asked looking at him.

"No matter what you're thinking Kara. I'm never going to change my feelings. I love you still, just as much as the first day we met."

My eyes filled with tears as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Chichiri. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Please, forgive me."

"I want you to forget about him, Kara. That's the only thing I ask of you. Forget all he has ever done to you, me, and everyone else." Chichiri said looking at me.

"But, how can I forget all he's ever done to you? He had almost killed you that one day you were fighting him with the others. I can never forget about that day. No matter how much I try."

"But you must, Kara." Chichiri said.

"But what if he-," I couldn't say the rest. Because Chichiri had kissed me.

"Forget about it Kara. We are all still here. Safe and alive. Now," he said picking me up. "Let's go to bed."

I laid my head on his shoulder with my hands around his neck.

"Okay," I said closing my eyes.

Chichiri carried me to bed and had laid down next to me holding me in his arms.

We both fell asleep holding eachother.


	6. Forgetting the Past

**There are explicit scenes in this chapter near the end of it. Just wanted to let the readers know**

SailorScorpio01

**Forgetting About the Past. Remembering the Present**

**Dreaming About the Future**

The next day chichiri had brought me breakfast in bed.

I woke up smelling rice and stew.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Chichiri sitting next to me in a chair.

"Goodmorning. Did you sleep well last night?" Chichiri asked me.

"I had a wonderful dream last night." I said sitting up.

"What was it about?" Chichiri asked me.

"Us becoming parents to a baby girl. She had blue hair and eyes. We had named her Kikyo." I said smiling at him.

"I can just imagine what she would look like. But I wonder if she'll have the firey spirit in her, like you do?" He asked smiling at me.

"We'll find out if my dream is reality soon enough," I said.

"I actually can't wait to see if we'll become parents." Chichiri said looking down at me.

I had ate some of the rice. But, when I started drinking the soup, I started feeling funny. I felt like I was going to faint. "Chi-chir-i why-?" I asked as I fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I want you to forget about Genai Saigusa and everything he has ever done to us I want you to live with me and be happy, not sad. Think about now and our future, my love." He said kissing me.

He walked out fo our room and saw the others standing outside by the wall.

"Chichiri?" Amiboshi asked, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I gave her some of the forgetfulness leaves in the soup. So I hope she'll forget about Genai Saisu and just think about now and the future."

"Chichiri, you don't sound to convincing." Tasuki said.

"It's okay guys," Chichiri said walking away from our room.

Miaka, Hikaru, and Mom went into my room to see how I was doing.

-----------------------------------------------------

I had woken up later and saw Mom, Hikaru, and Miaka sitting in chairs by my bed.

"Did I over sleep?" I asked looking at them?

Miaka smiled and said. "Yeah, you did. But it's okay."

"I had a wonderful dream this morning." I said sitting up.

"What was it about?" Hikaru asked.

"Chichiri and I becoming parents to a baby girl with blue hair and eyes. We had named her Kikyo."

I had gotten up and had gotten my clothes out of our dresser. I grabbed my purple dress with viloets on it.

I had gotten dressed and walked out of our room.

"Good morning, everyone. I didn't mean to oversleep. I was having a very good dream this morning and I didn't want to wake up from it." I said smiling.

"What was the dream about, Kara?" Tasuki asked.

"Chichiri and I becoming parents to a baby girl. She had blue hair and eyes. We had named her Kikyo," I said smiling. "I don't know why but, I feel like my dream is going to be true."

"Do you think you might become a mother?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. Where is Chichiri?" I asked.

"To the meditation room." Taitsukun said.

"Where is that Taitsukun?" I asked.

"Come with me Kara." She said leading me down the hall.

"Okay," I said fallowing her.

------------------------------------------------------

"She's gone," Genai Saigusa said. "Her scent is no longer here, she's vanished. Where did she go?"

Genai bandaged his own leg up with two long blocks of wood.

He got up with the help of a branch.

"She couldn't have killed herself. They wouldn't have let her."

He started walking down the mountain. One step at a time.

----------------------------------------------------

"Chichiri? Kara is here to see you." Taitsukun said opening the door.

I walked in and saw him looking at me.

"Good morning." I paused then asked as I walked up to him, "is something wrong Chichiri?"

_"She can't remeber what happened yesterday."_

"No, I was just thinking of how you looked like an angle when you sleep." Chichiri leaned down and kissed my lips. "Good morning, Kara. Did you sleep well?"

"I had a wonderful dream," I said hugging him.

"What was it about?" He asked looking down at me.

"We had become parents to a baby girl. We had named her Kikyo." I smiled and said, "I hope it'll be true someday."

"Wishes do come true my love." _I'm so happy she doesn't remember anything about Genai Saigusa. _"Taitsukun, can you tell everyone to come in here in a few minutes. I want to have a meeting with them."

"What about?" I asked.

"It's a secret. So you can't know about it, my love. It's something only I can tell them and not you. Okay?"

"Okay," I said smiling.

--------------------------------------------

"What's going on Chichiri?" Tamahome asked.

"You remember how Kara was happy this morning?" Chichiri asked everyone.

"Yeah," they all said.

"It's because she doesn't remeber Genai Saigusa. And I don't want any of us to mention him around her." Chichiri paused then said, "I'm afraid if she hears his name she'll remember all of the terrible things he's done to us.

"Chichiri," Taitsukun said. "I have some good news for you but, I'm not sure how long it will last."

"What is it Taitsukun?" Chichiri asked.

"He is off of this mountain." She said.

"Who are-," he paused then said smiling. "Good."

"If I'm not mistaken. He left when she had the soup." Taitsukun said.

"So he came after her because he can sense her fear?" Chichiri asked.

"That's what I'm guessing." Taitsukun said.

"I just hope she'll never remember him. I want her to be happy with us. I don't want her afraid and unhappy because of him." Chichiri paused then said, "so noone here is to ever mention that name around her at all. Okay?"

"Okay," everyone said.

--------------------------------------------

"Mitsukake?" Chichiri asked.

"Yeah?" Mitsukake asked back.

"I beleive Kara's wish is going to be true. So I was wondering if you would help her when the baby comes?" Chichiri asked.

"Of course, Chichiri." Mitsukake said.

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to be the godfather?"

"Sure," Tasuki said smiling.

"Great," Chichiri said smiling. "That's all I wanted to say in this meeting."

Chiriko was the last person to leave the room.

"Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.

"Yeah, Chiriko?" Chichiri asked looking down at him.

"I was wondering, when the baby was big enough, could I babysit him or her?" Chiriko asked looking up.

"Sure, Chiriko." He placed his hands on Chiriko's shoulders looking down at him, "I'm sure Kara would be happy to have you watch our child when he or she is a year or two old."

"Great," Chiriko said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What could have happened to her?" Genai asked outloud in his mansion.

he sat in his chair and thought for hours of what could have happened to me.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Chichiri had walked into our room and saw me sitting in front of the mirror brushing my hair.

"Hi," I said looking up.

"Hey," he said coming up behind me and took the brush out of my hands.

He started brushing my hair.

"Your hair is so soft," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him as I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"That's why I like to brush my hair alot, to keep it soft." I said looking at him in the mirror.

"We had talked about you in the meeting," Chichiri said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, first off. I asked Mitsukake to help you when when the baby comes. He said he would. I had also asked Tasuki to be the godfather. I thought you might want to pick the godmother. And Chiriko asked if he could babysit our child when he or she is old enough."

"That would be nice," I said smiling at him.

Chichiri leaned down and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss as he picked me up and carried me to bed.

He was on top of me and traced kisses to my womanhood.

He kissed me there lightly, then tasted me there.

I felt my blood burn with firey passion as he slid his tounge to my most sensitive spot.  
I had felt my nerves jump from excitement and passion in the kiss.

He kissed his way back up to my lips and kissed me hard as our tounges danced in the heat of passion.

When he broke free of the kiss I said. "Take me, chichiri. Take me to heaven again, my love."

He had gotten undressed and came to bed again.

He got up and got on top of me.

Both of us were ready to join again.

But instead of joining, he claimed my womanhood with his lips. he slid his tounge into my body and found my jewel.

I gasped covering my mouth with my hand.

I felt my juices overflowing onto the bed.

"You taste as sweet as honey, my love." Chichir said kissing me.

Chichiri laid down beside me.

I had turned over and kissed him. I had kissed my way down the center of his chest, over his firm stomache, to his manhood. I had given him gentle and soft kisses.

I heard his intake of breath.

I smiled at knowing I was making him enjoy the pleasure I was giving him.

Then when I was kissing his manhood, I flicked my tounge out to taste it. I had wrapped my hand around it and started stroking it up and down. I placed it in my mouth. A few seconds later I had swallowed his essence.

I got up kissed him.

Chichiri wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

I laid my head down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," I said laying my head down next to him.

"I will always love you, Kara." Chichiri said kissing my forehead.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Chichiri.

------------------------------------------------

"They're both sleeping," Tasuki said to Hikaru.

"Good." She paused then said, "I'm glad they're happy. They belong together and soon they'll have a child."

Tasuki closed the door quietly.

Hikaru walked outside with him. There was a nice breeze coming from the shoreside. "It's nice to be able to walk outside without having to look behind you to see if you were being fallowed."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tasuki said.

------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad Kara and Chichiri are happy," Miaka said to Tamahome.

"Yeah, me too." Tamahome said.

"I wonder what kind of party we should have for Kara and Chichiri?" Miaka asked.

"We'll think of something," Tamahome said.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke up and saw Chichiri sleeping still.

"I'm usually the last one to wake up. Oh well." I said laying my head back down next to his.

I was watching him sleep and thought to myself,_ "he looks so sweet when he's asleep."_

"I'm so happy to have married you," I whispered in his ear.

I had gotten out of bed and felt like my spince turned to ice.

"W-w-what's g-going on here?" I asked as I fainted.


End file.
